Dragon ball z x maken ki
by derpmaster9000
Summary: Gohan goes to tenbi academy and catches the attention of a number of very powerful women
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball z x maken ki

Chapter 0:the power scaling of the universes

Okay to start off I will say this welcome one and all to my first ever fanfic which is a crossover between dragon ball z and maken ki.  
Now before I start the first actual chapter of this story I will tell you all what I am going to be doing. since I know for a fact that literally all the characters from dbz could one shot the maken ki verse casually I am going to be overpowering the maken ki verse but there will be actual reasons as to why the characters are as strong as they are explained early on in the story.

The second and final thing I will be incorporating is power levels and how they work in my get this out of the way quickly I am going to say that characters power will rise exponentially until they reach 1500 which will be the level needed to planet bust with a full power attack.  
The one who will be going to tenbi academy for this crossover is Gohan.  
Well now that this is out of the way I will get to making the prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon ball z x maken ki

AN(okay everyone scratch what I said about powerlevels as I have decided on better ones)

Chapter 1:Prologue

It was a beautiful and sunny day up on mount paozu in japan and it just so happens to be early morning when the sound of a proud mother shouting at the top of her lungs could be heard for miles.

Chichi:GOHAN GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST BEFORE GOTEN EATS IT ALL I'VE GOT SOME GREAT NEWS!

Gohan:ahhhh

said gohan as he hit the floor after falling out of bed in shock.

Gohan is a young man of about fifteen years of age with black spiky hair, coal black eyes, a muscular body toned to perfection and is about 5 foot was wearing just a simple white shirt and shorts.

Gohan:Okay mom i'm coming down now.

As gohan made his way downstairs he spotted his 7 year old brother goten scarfing down his breakfast as if his life depended on it.

Goten could as looking exactly like their deceased father Goku with his spiky hair that went out in every direction. He was wearing an orange gi that was exactly what the same as goku's.

Gohan;Dad...

don't get gohan wrong he loved his brother dearly but its just that every time he looked at him he was reminded of his father goku who gave up his life in order to save the earth from cell blowing it up by exploding. Which just resulted in cell coming back stronger then ever with enough power to blow away the solar system. Luckily with some help from everyone else he was able to completely overpower cells attack and destroy him.

Chichi:Gohan why are you spacing out come to te table and have your dinner because after that I am going to tell you the great news.

Gohan:Okay mom

After eating gohan looks at chichi waiting for an explanation.

Gohan:Alright mom i'm done now can you tell me what has gotten you so excited.

Chichi:Well gohan it's simple I have gotten you enrolled in tenbi academy.

Gohan:wait you mean I am finally going to high school!

Chichi:Yes gohan but I will tell you right now it is not an ordinary school.

Gohan:what do you mean.

Chichi:what I mean is that tenbi academy isn't just known for its intelligent students but also its incredibly strong fighters.

Gohan:wow I'm impressed mom how did you get me in there.

Chichi:I didn't do anything gohan it was the principal of tenbi herself that requested for you to join as a firs year.

Gohan:well thats convenient.

Chichi:By the way gohan your first day is tomorrow so be sure that you're up bright and early okay.

Gohan: alright mom I will.

The stage is set what will happen once gohan goes to tenbi?find out in the next chapter of dbz x maken ki.

POWERLEVELS

Gohan: 6,000,000,000

Chichi: 100

Goten: 1,000,000


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon ball z x maken ki

AN(okay everyone scratch what I said about powerlevels as I have decided on better ones)

Chapter 2:Gohan arrives at Tenbi! Prelude of things to come.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

Chichi:Okay Gohan are you ready for Tenbi academy?

Gohan:Yeah mom I'm ready for my first day.

Gohan is now wearing the standard tenbi academy uniform (AN look up what it looks like)

Chichi:Gohan would you like to take the nimbus or fly there?

Gohan:Actually I think I would prefer to run for a change.

Chichi:Well alright then gohan just make sure not to go too fast down there as you have plenty of time before the meeting for the new students starts.

Gohan:okay then mom I'm going now bye.

Chichi:Bye gohan

After exchanging goodbyes gohan finally left his house running down mount paozu making sure he went at a much slower pace then what he can actually go at so he can see the view. Within just a few seconds gohan was almost halfway towards tenbi when he accidentally ran into someone without looking causing them both to fall over with gohan on top of her.

Gohan:ouch I'm really sorry miss...

Gohan had to stop himself mid sentence after seeing who he was on top of. It was a girl roughly a year older then him who was wearing the same uniform as him only it was the female version with a really short mini skirt and a pair of pantyhose underneath her skirt. What gohan also noticed is that the girl has long purple held up in a single ponytail on the side by a red ribbon, while the rest of her hair fell unto her face in several bangs. Her most noticeable assets however in gohans mind would have to be her huge breasts which unfortunately gohan just so happened to be accidentally groping.

Gohan: Ahh I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do that!

Said gohan as he removed his hands from her breasts and moved away from her frantically.

?:You pervert!

Gohan:No no I'm honestly not a pervert it was an accident I'm really sorry!

?:Okay I'll believe you for now just help me up then.

Gohan:Okay

said gohan as he proceeded to help the girl unto her feet.

Gohan: Again sorry about that my name is gohan it is a pleasure to meet you miss...

Haruko Amaya: Its Haruko and disregarding what just happened it's a pleasure to meet you too Gohan.

Said haruko as she looked at Gohan and could not help but blush a little from how handsome he was but quickly managed to hide it from gohan.

Haruko: Wait a minute thats the tenbi acedemy uniform you must be a new student!

Gohan: Yeah I am how did you know?

Haruko: Well thats because I am currently in my second year at tenbi silly.

Gohan: Thats good to know so I hope you don't mind me asking but could you please show me around as I have never really been here before.

Haruko: Okay sure I don't mind gohan

Gohan: Thanks you're a life saver!

Haruko: your welcome.

After that gohan and haruko start walking in the direction of tenbi while haruko shows gohan around and they talk about a bunch of things until they get to a certain topic.

Gohan: Okay haruko I am dying to know this, just how strong would you say I am compared to the other students in tenbi? If you can't sense my powerlevel though I guess I could find out on my own.

Haruko: No it's alright gohan I can sense powerlevels and since you asked so kindly I suppose I can give you an answer.

Said haruko as she proceeded to sense gohans power and if she was being truthful with herself gohans power currently rivalled the base forms of some of the top students in tenbi which was pretty impressive by her books.

Haruko: Well gohan I'm impressed your powerlevel actually rivals some of the top students in the academy!

Gohan: Well thats good news but does that also mean that there are people even stronger than I am in tenbi?

Haruko: Yes of course there are gohan in fact if I had to rank you in comparison to them I'd say you could be one of the top ten strongest fighters.

Gohan: Okay haruko thanks for the info and by the way when are we going to reach tenbi?

Haruko:Well actually gohan we have at the entrance to tenbi for a few minutes now.

Gohan: Oh really hehe I didn't notice.

AN(okay guys i am not the best with descriptions so if you want to know what tenbi looks like then look it up yourself and apologies for the inconvenience now on with the story!)

Haruko: Its fine Gohan and before you ask the assembly for the new students is in that building over there to the right.

Gohan: Thanks haruko you really have been a big help to me.

Haruko: No problem gohan, I'll see you in there when you're ready.

Said haruko while walking away from gohan waving her hand at him.

Gohan: Okay I'll see you in there when I'm ready!

After saying this gohan decided to roam around school for a bit until he heard a battle going on outside.

Gohan: Woah who is fighting outside! I have to go check this out!

AND CUT!

That is the end of the chapter folks what will gohan find when he arrives where the fight is taking place? What will happen during the assembly? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of DBZ X MAKEN KI!


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon ball z x maken-ki

AN ( Okay everyone it looks like it has been about two years since I last updated huh. Apologies for the wait as I had to deal with plenty of personal stuff in my life and because of it I was unable to find any time to continue this story on fanfiction. However I'm back now and I hope to be able to update regularly from now on if possible. Now with that out of the way on with the story!)

() in brackets means that these are a characters inner thoughts

Words and sentences will be in **FULL CAPS** and in bold when a character is shouting.

 **Chapter 3: A battle against a new foe?! Gohans first challenge and new residence at Tenbi.**

As Gohan rushed outside to see what was going on he came across something quite remarkable.

There were two girls who appeared to be fighting with each other in the air with each collision they made with each other whether it be them clashing with their fists punching each-others knuckles or their elbows smashing into one another or even their knees and feet coming against the other in a cacophony of fighting moves that were being mirrored by both combatents.

The two girls fighting however was not what made it remarkable nor was it the fact that they were both masterfully harnessing their ki. No. what made it remarkable for Gohan was the power he was now sensing off these two women once he locked his ki sensing onto them.

 **Gohan:** (Holy crap! I can hardly believe what I am sensing right now. Their power levels are massive! This power that both wielding is superior to my base form even at full power!)

Gohan had thought that he was currently the strongest on earth after defeating cell. However Gohan did recall his conversation with Haruko a few minutes ago.

 **Gohan: (** wait a minute Haruko said that my power rivalled that of some of the top students in this school when I displayed my full power in base right? Why didn't I question her on that? I know my mom said that there would be a lot of strong fighters here at Tenbi but I never expected them to be this powerful! When I get the chance I really need to ask Haruko how she as well as what I can guess may just be every student in Tenbi, is how they became this powerful.)

With his mind made up on that front Gohan decided to continue watching the fight have just noticed that the two girls fighting had not only started trading their blows faster and with sharper precision, but also that their power seemed to be increasing further and further…

 **Gohan:** (At the rate those two are going their power could end up rivalling me in my Super Saiyan form. It also appears as though neither of them are completely serious either. For some reason though the thought of them being possibly as strong as me at my peak or perhaps even stronger excites me. Heh guess that would be my saiyan half and its lust battle with strong foes huh dad.)

Upon finishing this thought Gohan decided to look more observably and memorise what these two looked like.

The first girl that Gohan focused in on was the Girl who had short red hair that went down to her lower neck just above her shoulders who was wearing the same uniform as Haruko minus the pantyhose underneath the short skirt. In addition to the standard uniform the read head appeared to be wearing fingerless mixed martial arts gloves that were black for most of them and highlighted red right where her knuckles would be. She also had purple eyes and a small bandage over her nose.

As for the reason why she had that bandage on her nose Gohan couldn't tell. It couldn't be an injury since if it was he would be able to tell.

After finishing his appraisal of the first girl Gohan decided to move onto observing the other girls appearance. This girl also had the same uniform as the red headed girl only hers did not include the fingerless mixed martial arts gloves. This Girl had long light blue hair that cascaded down to her lower back that was done up in a pony-tail with a blue bow in her hair, she also had greenish blue eyes and quite possibly one of the angriest facial grimaces he had seen in his life. This coupled with the fact that her wrath seemed to be aimed towards the red headed girl led Gohan to the conclusion that she was responsible for the bluenettes ire. For what reason however, Gohan did not know.

It was at that moment that Gohan finally heard one of them speak. It was the red head.

 **Red-haired Girl:** **WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP ALREADY HUH!? WE BOTH KNOW THAT THERE IS NO WAY I'M GIVING IT BACK TO YOU AND YOU DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO WIN THIS FIGHT SO JUST QUIT ALREADY!**

 **Blue-haired Girl: OH NO. DON'T YOU DARE START THAT "JUST GIVE UP" CRAP WITH ME. WHEN THIS FIGHTS OVER I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS PLOWED INTO THE GROUND AND CELEBRATING THE FACT THAT WON IT BACK FROM YOUR GREEDY FINGERS AZUKIIIIIIIII!**

Upon finishing this declaration the still unnamed blue-haired vixen charged the now named Azuki in the air intent on tackling her out of the air and plowing her into the ground as she had promised.

As the blue-haired girl approached Azuki at incredible speed about to give her a nasty collision, Azuki, at the last possible second put her arms out in front of her generous chest and grabbed the back of blue-haired girls head with her hands and in a show of incredible speed was able to her knees into her while pushing herself over the blue-haired girls head all while neither of the two lost any moment and proceeded to kick down with the tips of her feet onto the blue-haired girls exposed back. The force which was enough to cause a strong shockwave to be emitted from the vicious blow which had the effect of blowing up Azuki's short skirt revealing a pair of pink panties to Gohan which as much as Gohan may deny it, his little friend downstairs certainly enjoyed the site of. Following the blow the blue-haired girl almost crashed to the ground only for her to right herself in the air and stop her descent before before she hit the ground which was now only mere centimetres from her body.

This display impressed Gohan with not only the amount of skill and grace that Azuki girl had in order to perform a counter like that but also how the blue-haired girl was able to stop what Gohan believed would have been a definite meeting of the minds so to speak with that girl's face and the grassy ground.

Gohan: wee weo(gohan whistled) after getting hit with a shot like that even I seriously doubt I would have been able to stop my descent like that.

?: oh please I doubt you could even survive an attack like that let alone stop yourself from crashing into the ground.

Gohan froze for a second upon hearing that voice. That was certainly not the voice of either of the two girls that he was watching the fight of who were now once again locked into a battle with the other in the air.

Noticing that the voice came from somewhere near him Gohan decided to look to his left where a ten foot tall tree stood proudly with what appeared to be a petite girl on one of its branches.

This petite girl like what gohan would now surmise to be the uniform that every girl wears at Tenbi had long bright blond hair styled in twintails with green eyes to match.

Upon this quick examination of this new girl Gohan forced his head and eyes down to focus solely on her face. The reason why Gohan did this was because said girl for whatever reason had decided to be hanging upside down from the tree branch which unfortunately for Gohan meant that her short skirt was now flipped down thanks to her choice of position on the branch which meant that her heavenly white panties were in full view of his eye sight which once again to his dismay caused his little friend downstairs to become excited again. Now Gohan was by no means a pervert but damn if he wasn't a healthy teen boy with a naturally high sex drive thanks to him being a male.

Gohan: Uhm okay? Ignoring the jab at my fighting prowess may I ask who you are exactly miss?

The girl sighed as if she was expecting more of a reaction out of him her for her insult his power and looked somewhat disappointed that he had not been riled even a bit by her comment. After giving Gohan another look over herself decided to unlatch her legs from the tree branch whilst flipping over in mid-air and landing gracefully with her feet on the ground. While she did this Gohan noted that she never once broke eye contact with him at all.

Following this the girl walked right up to Gohan and went on her tip toes to get her height up to his nose since she was much shorter than him. Gohan noticed that she appeared to be giving him the evil eye. Now had Gohan been a lesser man he might have faltered just a bit from her glare that she was levelling directly into his eyes. However Gohan was not a lesser man. In fact he found what she was doing almost humorous considering the size difference between the two of them.

Noticing that he was unaffected by her look the mystery Girl finally decided to answer his question which had been left up in the air up to this point.

Kodama: My name is kodama, Kodama Himegami. You'd do well to remember it pervert.

Upon finding out her name it took Gohan no more than a second to realise what he had just been called.

Gohan: Hey wait a minute I'm not a pervert!

Kodama: Oh really? Then may I ask why exactly you were looking at by **PANTIES** if you are not a pervert?

Was this girl serious!? Gohan had thought he had heard it all but that takes the cake. How is it solely his fault that he saw her white panties!? She had been upside down on a flipping tree branch with her panties exposed to the world when he had turned around to look at her. If anything that was her fault for him seeing her panties since she had decided to be hanging upside down from that tree for some stupid reason.

Gohan: uhm I'm sorry miss Himegami but I believe that that was your fault for leaving herself in such an exposed position on that tree.

Kodama: My fault is it? **HA** as if! That was one hundred percent your fault! I know your type! You're the type of guy who loves to pray on innocent, cute little girls and try to molest them when you get the chance aren't you!

Gohan:(Did she seriously just level another baseless accusation against me?! Just what the hell is this girl's problem anyway!)

Gohan: Okay now you're just throwing out baseless accu….

As Gohan was speaking he was cut off by Himegami who took that opportunity while he was speaking to throw a side kick directly at the side of Gohans head with her right foot.

Because Gohan wasn't expecting Kodama Himegami to attack him like that he was caught off guard by her kick and got nailed hard sending him through the air skidding with his back to the pavement a good twenty yards from where he was.

Gohan after coming to halt got back up to his, although he was a bit wobbly from that kick which held a lot more force behind it than he would have thought.

Gohan then saw that Kodama was approaching him at a brisk pace and decided sense her ki to see how strong she was.

After sensing her Gohan found that her power level rivalled his full power base!

Gohan:(So despite her appearance she is also really strong as well. Okay that does it I can't be off guard very much at this school if this is the kind of power that these people are packing. I don't how any of them got to be this powerful but I'll hopefully find that out later. For I've got to focus on Kodama and try to diffuse this situation without having to fight her. )

With his mind made up gohan decided to power up to full strength so as to be able to block any of Himegami's attacks should she choose to fight him.

Kodama: Hoh looks like you have some power after all! Well since you've shown me now that you're willing to fight back against me I suppose we'll continue this little match of ours at the ceremony.

After Himegami said this she decided to take her leave and walk out of Gohan's sight.

This act caused Gohan to sweatdrop in confusion.

Gohan: So first she kicks me in the face for a misunderstanding and then whenshe is advancing on me to possibly try and beat me down she then decides to back down after I power and challenge me to a fight at a ceremony? Well I guess I won't be able to avoid fighting her now.

After saying this Gohan looked around while walking back to the spot he got kicked in and noticed that the two girls from before who were fighting had seemingly disappeared.

Upon realising that he had no idea where to go now Gohan decided to sense out for ki signatures so that he could find his way to the inauguration of the first years. After finding out where the most highly concentrated amount of ki signatures was Gohan went in that direction and into the building that they were coming from.

Gohan: (well, here goes nothing)

As Gohan finished this thought he walked through some double dours which led him to an assembly hall all the first years both male and female were. There didn't appear to be any seats so Gohan just stood in the middle of the crowd with the rest of his fellow first-years.

Once Gohan got into a position where he could see everything and everyone on stage he noticed that Haruko, the girl who had brought him to this school and had been the kindest to him since coming here BY FAR, especially considering the fact that her only competition was Himegami.

As the murmurs of the crowd were quieting down a woman walked onto the stage and in front of the microphone.

This woman was wearing an orange jumpsuit with white stripes on the side which reminded Gohan a bit of the Gi his father used to wear. She also had long dark purple hair that was kept in a ponytail by a black ribbon.

Gohan also couldn't help himself unfortunately from noticing the woman's massive breasts that were pressing hard against her jumpsuit and you would assume was her bra underneath.

Gohan: (Is this place being serious with me right now? I know I shouldn't be focusing in on a woman's breasts like be damn even I have to say it. Those boobs are ridiculously huge! And I thought that Haruko's were big when we first met but those ones are absurd to a whole new level.)

As you could probably tell despite Gohan's best attempts to try and avoid it he is once again falling victim to his own teenage hormones in a rather comical way within his own mind.

Gohan finally stopped having this thought once the woman in question who's breasts his hormonal mind had been analysing like pretty much every other boy in that room up till now when she started tapping the mic in front of her. Probably to see if it was on.

?: Ah….. testing, testing 1,2,3 testing. Okay good this thing is on. Anyways, Hello to all the new first-years and also to those who are returning to Tenbi for their second or third year!

Gohan: (Well I can give her one thing she certainly knows how to make a first impression.)

?:To those of you who are joining our lovely institution today allow me to introduce myself! My name is Minori Rokujo and I am the principle of this school.

Gohan: (Wait, she's the principle? Well that makes more interesting I guess.)

Minori: Also to those who have just joined this school.

It was at that moment that Minori chose to look down into the crowd of first-years directly at Gohan for a brief two seconds before moving away her gaze which surprised him.

Gohan: (why did she look at me when she said that?)

As Gohan pondered this Minori continued.

Minori: I must tell you some things about this school.

After finishing that sentence Minori paused awkwardly for a little while before continuing.

Minori: Actually you know what? I am really bad at long speeches so I'll just get straight to the point. The motto of this school is….

Minori then paused dramatically so as to emphasise whatever it was she was about to say.

Minori: **MENTALITY, BEAUTY, PHYSICAL!**

Gohan: (What the heck does that mean?)

Gohan would get his answer as Minori continued.

Minori: This basically means that both mentally and physically we must be strong and at the same time you should not lose your beauty.

Upon finishing her talk about the motto's meaning Minori picked the mic off the stand and in a rather flamboyant and charismatic way continued speaking.

Minori: This motto of ours will remain the same even though our school has now gone co-ed! Originally however this concept is to let our boys and girls train among themselves. While obeying the school rules they are free to choose to fall in love or perhaps challenge one another to a duel!

Gohan: (duel huh, I guess that must be what that girl Himegami challenged me to earlier then. Heh maybe I'll get lucky and she forgot about it? I hope she did because I'd rather not have to fight with someone on my first day here…)

Minori: In addition to those they are also allowed to dance with each other at the school festival! And at the same time for those of you who really like fighting we will also be holding tournament to decide the holders of the eight Maken-ki's!

Gohan: (Maken-ki's? Okay now you really have my attention Miss Rokujo.)

Minori: Magical power, which is held by the Maken's, and spiritual power which you hold through your ki, the combination of these two can lead to magical and unique abilities that are specialised for you depending on the Maken you hold along with the type of ki you have, but we will just label these abilities as ELEMENTS for now.

Gohan: (Well, that's interesting I suppose.)

Minori: Don't you think you will have a brighter future when you have become one of the eight owners of the Maken-ki's, and have the rights to control the elements? If the answer to this is yes than great! But, unfortunately we do not have the genuine Maken's so we will just provide for you the imitations which suit each and every student.

Gohan: (The more I listen to miss Rokujo talk about this stuff, the more excited my saiyan half is becoming! One thing is for certain, I'm never going to be bored here that's for sure!)

Minori: Well then, please use your three years of time here well in order to learn the ways to control the ELEMENTS.

Gohan: (Well miss Rokujo I'll try not to disappoint you. In fact I'll make sure that by the end of my time at this school, I will be its most powerful and educated student. That I swear!)

Little did Gohan know that he would be getting his first opportunity to back up such a statement in just a few minutes from now.

Minori: Ah you know what? Instead of just listening to me babble on it would be better if we gave you all a demonstration.

Gohan: (Wait a minute, demonstration?)

Minori: Alright, three students and the one newcomer that I will name, please come on stage.

After making that statement Gohan once again noticed that Miss Rokujo was looking directly at him again with what looked a knowing smile…

Gohan: (Well, I guess she is most likely going to pick me then. Alright then, I'll show you what I've got!)

Minori: From class 2-B number 6 Garret Kinua and also from the same class 2-B number 7 Azuki Shinatsu! The two of you will be fighting on the stage behind me.

Gohan: (So that blue haired girl's name is Garret huh, I'll make sure to remember that.)

Minori: Next up from class 2-A number 20 Kodama Himegami!

Gohan: (So if I do get picked I'll have to fight her after all…)

Minori: And lastly the newcomer Gohan Son! Both of you please come forward to the stage in front of me.

Gohan looked across from the part of the crowd he was in saw Himegami walking towards the stage and as she got there looked back into his direction and smirked at him.

Kodama: (Boy I can't to kick your ass in front of everyone. That should teach you a lesson never to look my panties again you pervert!)

Gohan could tell from that look Kodama Himegami was giving him that she still believed he was a pervert. He could even read her body language which pretty much told him what she was thinking. "I am going to make you pay for what you did!". Well there was no getting out of this now if his words wouldn't get through to her then he sure hoped his fighting ability would. As Gohan took one final resigned breath he too walked towards the stage and got in it along with Kodama.

Once Gohan had made it on stage he heard miss Rokujo continue.

Minori: Also let me mention that each duel will last only three minutes since this will only be a demonstration. Please rest assured that if anyone in the demonstration gets too injured we have our medical staff ready to treat them at a moment's notice! So without further ado we will begin our first demonstration with Garret and Azuki!

Gohan: (So I get to watch those two girls I saw fighting outside before fight for real this time? Good, this could give me a hint as to what I'll have to deal with when I have my fight with Kodama.)

As Gohan peered over at the other fighting stage Garret began speaking to Azuki.

Garret: Ohoho, Finally Azuki, to be fighting each other in this situation, don't you think its our fate?

Azuki: sheesh, at least with a match like this we can settle things once and for all.

Garret: Ohoho, how right you are Azuki! If you have anything to say than say it now, because once I win you will have to give **HIM BACK TO ME!**

Azuki: Jeez, you sure are persistent, I'll give you that. But, once I win, you'll have to stop picking fights with me in regards to that matter.

Gohan: (Wow, whoever their fighting over must be really important to both of them. Man, to have two women who care over you this much to be willing to fight for you is something else. I hope whoever they are fighting knows just how lucky he is to have that level of loyalty and love from those two hot girls.)

Gohan blinked… had he just thought of those girls as hot? Okay he was definitely going to have to get used to his new hormone driven mind.

Minori: Well then since the pre battle fighting words have been exchanged its time start our first duel!

Garret: Understood, Duel accepted. Its show time! Magic sword, ready, **GO!**

As garret announced this with a shout she pulled out a unique looking sword with a red jewel encrusted into the hilt with what appeared to be two oddly shaped golden tusks sticking out from each side of the top of the hilt. Upon the sword being pulled from the sheath a golden fiery aura exploded out from within Garret and covered her entire body from head to toe.

What was shocking about this to Gohan was how Garret's power had sky-rocketed from what it was before! When Garret and Azuki had been fighting outside earlier on Gohan could sense their power was close to reaching his own power as a Super Saiyan. Now though, the amount of power Garret was producing was something that exceeded his full power in even his Super Saiyan 2 form by dozens of times!

In response to this, Azuki's gloves began to glow red and before long, she too was engulfed from head to toe in her own aura which was ruby red instead of gold. With her aura now out along with her Maken Azuki's power rose to a point where it rivalled, if not exceeded that of Garret's!

Gohan: (Holy cow! These girls are packing some ridiculous power! How in the world is this building going to hold?)

Gohan would get the answer to his inquiry as out of nowhere a barrier of sorts sprung up out of nowhere! It was nearly invisible to the naked eye with the only way to tell it was there was due to the brief flashes of translucent blue light that revealed in glimpses what appeared to look like a wall of energy that covered every side of the ring and had its own ceiling mere inches from the ceiling of the building itself.

Garret: Take this Azuki! Hraaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

As Garret sent out her battle cry she swung her sword in a downward pattern creating an incredibly powerful blast of energy that was shaped like a scythe! The scythe of energy barrelled towards Azuki at unbelievable speeds that none of the first years including Gohan were able to keep track of at all.

As the scythe of energy approached her, Azuki remained in the same position she had been standing in since they got on the platform. As the scythe of energy was now mere inches away from her, Azuki made her move. For a start Azuki leaped over the energy scythe at super speeds and while she was airborne propelled herself at Garret who looked to be going for another swing of her blade.

Before Garret could send another attack Azuki's way, Azuki pulled her fist back and proceeded to punch in Garret's direction, specifically where her hands were holding the hilt of her sword.

Once Azuki did this a powerfully concentrated wave of red energy left her fist and within no time at all struck both of Garret's hands, effectively breaking her grip on the sword and cause the blade itself to fly out of her hands and all the way to the ceiling of the barrier.

Following this Garret's golden aura dissipated almost immediately along with her power dropping down to its normal levels.

The fight concluded with Azuki landing back on the ground right in front of Garret with her fist stopping merely an inch away from Garret's face causing an impressive shockwave to happen thanks to the force that was behind Azuki's halted punch. This shockwave went across the entire platform being halted from going any further past the platform by the barrier that was still up around it. The shockwave also indirectly caused a undercurrent of wind to come with it as an after effect which led to both girls short skirts being lifted up completely to expose both girls panties, white for Azuki and red for Garret.

Upon this site Gohan had to blush, maybe he was a bit of a pervert after all because as much as Gohan may not want to admit, that brief fight with two incredibly powerful women along with that subsequent double panty shot at the end was something that Gohan found incredibly sexy, as well as a little arousing…

Minori: And it looks like that is the end of our first demonstration! And our winner of this duel is Azuki Shinatsu!

As Minori made this statement the barrier that was around the platform evaporated.

Garret: I… lost to her again?

Azuki: Oy Garret! You were careless and talked way too much during the duel. If you hadn't let your guard down briefly after your first attack you would've been able to react to my attack and stop yourself from being disarmed of your Maken.

Garret: So he is not coming back to me is he?

While saying this, Garret had gotten down on her hands and knees with a look of absolute defeat written all over her face.

Azuki: Ah, you should give up on that already.

After hearing Azuki's response Garett, in a move Azuki had not been expected got on one knee with her hand over her chest in an overly dramatic way with fake tears in her eyes and proclammed something that made Azuki freeze in embarrassment.

Garret: Oh my sweet little teddy I pity you! From now onwards Azuki will be hugging you tightly every night while crying as her tears soak her pillow!

With her declaration finished, Azuki wasn't the only one shocked. Gohan was also in a state of absolute disbelief himself at the whole situation.

Gohan: (Hold on a second, is that really the reason they were fighting so hard?! A freaking teddy bear! That's so childish it's unbelievable!)

As Gohan continued to try and wrap his head around the two of them fighting so seriously for something as simple as a teddy bear he failed to notice the approach of his soon to be opponent, Kodama Himegami.

Kodama: So then, are you ready for our duel then, Gohan was it?

Himegami's blunt statement managed to rouse Gohan from his thoughts as he quickly turned in her direction and eyed her directly.

Gohan: I guess I am, But before we start the duel I have to reiterate to you again that I am not a pervert. And if my words don't get through to you here then I hope that fight we are about to have will somehow.

Himegami snorted at Gohan's statement and just turned on her heel to walk to her side of the platform, before she walked back though she let one last statement move by her lips.

Kodama: For your sake I hope you can keep up with me when I truly get serious. Otherwise you're going to take the worst beating of your life pervert.

Gohan just sighed at that response from her. Well, I guess that meant he was going to have to get through to her the hard way huh.

As Himegami reached her side of the platform with back still turned to Gohan's vision what appeared to be to be a short spirit with hair gold hair standing up in the shape of a raging fire with what appeared to be a red gi on appeared out of nowhere right next to Himegami with a curious expression on his face.

Unnamed spirit: just what are you up to milady?

Kodama: Worried about me fire god? Please don't be, I plan to end this fight quickly.

Fire god: You think it will be that easy? From the vibe I'm getting off that young man over there he certainly is not one who should be underestimated.

After this statement another spirit appeared on the other side of Himegami. This one had lightning bolt shaped hair and was wearing a yellow gi.

Other spirit: I agree with him. This opponent of yours is definitely not someone to be underestimated. You should try being a bit more cautious in this fight then you usually are just in case.

Himegami: Thanks for the advice but, I'll handle this my own way. I should have him knocked by around the ten second mark if my attack goes smoothly.

Both spirits: whatever you say Milady.

Meanwhile, up on the assembly stage overlooking both of the platforms Haruko stood there with a look of worry on her face.

Haruko: (Oh no, Gohan doesn't have a Maken yet! I know he is strong because I read his ki earlier but with that level of power if Himegami decides to get serious and use her Maken then this could end really badly for Gohan.)

Haruko was not the only one who shared these thought as two other girls were also thinking the same thing from the crowd.

One of the other two girls had short, light brown hair that barely reached her shoulders with a matching pair of eyes while the other also had short brown hair that wnt down to the base of her neck with light brown eyes.

?: Hey Inaho, do you think that Gohan guy up there is going to be okay? I mean his opponent is Himegami after all.

Inaho: I don't know Takeko, I hope that he will be because I might have to intervene if she uses her Maken because she may just end up killing him on accident. It would be pretty bad if a cute boy like him were to die so young.

Takeko: Cute huh, I'm with you there. It would be shame if he did get killed because I can tell he is quite ripped under that uniform he's wearing.

Upon saying this the newly introduced Takeko began to blush with a perverted look adorned on her face as a bit of drool escaped her mouth.

Takeko: Hehe, who knows, maybe as those two duel they will end up blasting each others clothes off and I'll get to see both of their naked bodies! With the combination of Himegami's perfect petite body with her delectable small breasts and cute little ass along with what I know will be rock hard abs for Gohan, his muscular body, and perhaps even his cock! Ooooooooh I can barely contain my excitement!

As Inaho heard what her best friend had to say she noticed that Takeko was currently in her own little perverted world with her knees together along with her hand pressing down on her skirt. This caused Inaho to sigh, Takeko always gets like this when she spotted a boy or girl that suited her standards. There was no talking to Takeko now so Inaho decided it was best if she just turned back towards the platform and watched what was going on with Gohan and Himegami in case she needed to intervene.

Meanwhile back on the platform, Gohan had just finished his preparations and was ready to go head to head with Kodama Himegami. Gohan assumed that she, like Azuki and Garret also had one of those Maken's. If she decided to use it then Gohan would have no problem turning Super Saiyan or even Super Saiyan 2 if need be so that he could level the playing field.

Minori: Are both Kodama Himegami and Gohan Son ready to duel?

In response to Minori's question they both nodded simultaneously.

Minori: Well then let this final demonstration duel… **BEGIN!**

At the sound of Minori's approval the barrier that had covered around the platform for the previous duel was resurrected around their platform. With nothing else holding them back the fight officially began!

The duel started out with Himegami rushing towards Gohan whilst fully powered up in her base form looking for appeared a roundhouse kick with her left leg.

Gohan seeing this move coming ducked under Himegami's kick and proceeded to counter by getting inside of her guard ready to deliver a gut punch with his right fist to knock the air out of her.

Himegami however saw this and countered by doing a leg split to avoid it as the punch sailed over her head harmlessly and using her quick reflexes bounded back to her feet and delivered a knee straight to Gohan's exposed torso.

The blow caused Gohan to to gasp and spit out some spittle from his mouth from the force the blow.

Himegami wasn't finished there however and before Gohan could fully recover she manifested a football sized ki ball that she then shoved into Gohan's chest and jumped back a bit just as it detonated causing an explosion to go off with Gohan unfortunately at its centre. The resulting explosion created a cloud of smoke as an after effect. Once the smoke cleared it showed Gohan who had managed to tank the attack with little damage to himself. Unfortunately the same could not be said for his uniform which had been disintegrated from the blast leaving only pants remaining, This exposed to everyone watching Gohan's incredibly built physique with its toned muscles and six pack abs.

This sight caused Takeko to drool even more as half of her perverted fantasy for today became a reality.

Gohan: (Wow, she managed to turn my move against me and come in with a good counter even. Alright, time to show some of what I can really do.)

With his thought finished Gohan charged Himegami once more only this time with a genuine plan of attack. Gohan started by throwing what looked like a left hook at Himegami's face. Seeing this, Himegami began to weave around Gohan's strike and counter him again by going for a pivot kick right for his chin.

To himegami's surprise the kick merely fazed through Gohan before Gohan's form began to evaporate.

Himegami: (An afterimage? Where did he go?)

Himegami got her answer as a volley of ki blasts was rained down on her from above. Thanks to the momentary confusion caused by the afterimage Himegami wasn't fast enough to get out of the way and was thus struck by each blast with every single one creating an explosion on contact followed by a smoke cloud every time.

Following his energy volley attack Gohan used his ki sensing to locat Himegami's exact location within the smoke field and, while planning on giving her no time to recover blasted off from his position in the air and into the smoke-screen.

Before Himegami could fully right herself after that attack, Gohan came rushing in and delivered a swift punch to her gut, effectively knocking the wind out of her like she had done to him earlier. Gohan then continued his assault by landing a swift elbow to her cheek before finishing off with a palm strike to her chest which sent careening out of the smoke field on her back.

Once she came back into sight out of the smoke it was clear that Gohan had got her good. The top half of her uniform had been torn up quite a bit and showed that she had a bruise forming on her stomach as well as her chest area which now only her bra was covering. The bottom half was doing better with her short skirt only slightly torn on the side revealing a small piece of her panties.

Himegami: (uuuugh damn it. I was not expecting that you bastard! I'll show you, It's time I stopped playing around and got serious.)

With her mind made up Himegami nodded at the fire god Shinigami who had appeared once again. He nodded back with understanding knowing what she was about to do.

At this point Gohan appeared out of the smoke which had almost completely dissipated right as Himegami started to stand back up.

Gohan steeled himself for whatever she may try next while trying to keep his mind, and by extension his little friend in his pants away from focusing in on the cloth ripped form of his opponent.

Once Himegami got to her feet fully, Gohan began to notice a flaming bright orange aura seeping out of Himegami along with a rising in power which caused him to stiffen for a second.

Gohan: (This aura, and this power increase. There's no doubt now that she is going to use her Maken. I'd best prepare to become a Super Saiyan if those maken power-ups I saw before were of any indication of how much stronger you get when you use them.)

With his decision made Gohan watched as The bright orange flaming aura completely enveloped Himegami and obscured her whole body from his vision as it was engulfed by the maken's power.

After a few seconds of waiting, the aura of energy that was cast out over Himegami's form burst forth in every direction! This caused shockwaves to happen which were strong enough to push Gohan back significantly from his standing point and almost take him off the ground completely!

As this was going on Gohan had managed to keep his eyes locked onto where Himegami was and he managed to let out a bunch of surprise on his face as he looked at where Himegami was.

Standing right there was Himegami who had gone through quite the wardrobe change indeed. Instead of her tattered uniform she now wore a form fitting leotard that was bright orange in color just like the aura that currently danced around her and hugged her petite figure like a second skin. This, sadly for Gohan had the added effect of having her nipples from breast pressed into them which essentially made them quite visible to him along with her camel toe for her lady part and her fully exposed ass cheeks that had only a small piece of the leotard running through her ass crack. What finished off the new look was the change in her eye colour to that of a cold and menacing emerald green which promised death to anyone who looked into them.

This sight caused Gohan's increasing hormone driven mind to go into overdrive as he tried his best to ignore the sight in front of him that was definitely the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his could be said due to the simple fact that the sight of Himegami's new attire had caused Gohan's penis to bulge in his pants doing everything it could to pierce through the fabric of his clothes. Yep, Gohan now had a serious boner. Damn his male sex drive, he was positive that his side was making it a lot worse than it could have been had he been fully human.

Gohan: (Crap, my saiyan side is making this a lot more difficult than I thought it would be.)

As Gohan was lost in his own mind trying desperately to get his arousal under control he failed to realise that Himegami had begun to advance on him ready to deliver what was sure to be a lethal blow.

Meanwhile, back in the crowd Both Inaho and Takeko were losing it, both for different reasons. Inaho's was coming from the fact that she knew what Himegami was about to do and from her perspective it appeared as though Gohan had froze, possibly out of fear she believed and this is what was driving her to finally move into action as she made her way over to the platform as fast as possible.

Meanwhile her best friend Takeko appeared to be in a state of absolute bliss, her hand now unashamedly inside her skirt rubbing on the part of her panties where her vagina was as her own arousal reached new heights. Due to her being at the back of the crowd now and everyone else focused on the demonstration nobody noticed her deviant antics.

Takeko: (God I'm so horny right now! I'll try not my start my fun until I get to my new living residence hehe. Wouldn't want anyone to see me masturbate in public now would I?)

Haruko who was still up on stage was not doing any better than Inaho who was making her move to save Gohan as only one thought entered Haruko's head at this point.

Haruko: (Gohan what are you doing just standing there!? If you don't do something then Himegami might accidently kill you with her attack.)

As our focus shifts back to the platform, Himegami is about to strike a currently unmoving Gohan down, once she got close however her attack was intercepted and blocked by Inaho who had managed to get past the barrier by opening up a hole small enough to get in before it closed back up and stop Himegami just in the nick of time with her own Maken that looked like a gauntlet of sorts.

Kodama: What?!

Minori: (That magic tool, that's not one of the imitation Maken's we made….. But if that's the case then…)

This event caused Gohan to finally snap out of his trance with his boner now long gone along with any form of arousal he may have had.

Gohan: What the?! Who are you?

The girl who had blocked the attack aimed for him turned her head to eye him before speaking.

Inaho: my name is Inaho, and I'm glad… that you're… okay.

With her piece said Inaho's Maken disappeared and she for reasons unknown to Gohan collapsed onto Gohan which caused him to panic a little.

Gohan: She's out cold! Hey, can I get the medic over here please! This girl needs treatment right now!

After about an hour Gohan found himself in the infirmary kneeling down next to the bedside of the bed that the still unconscious Inaho was resting on. What was a little surprising was that Himegami had also come with him to see if Inaho was alright. Instead of being by the bedside though she was leaning on the doorway that led out to the hallway.

After waiting a few more seconds Inaho finally began to stir from her slumber as she opened her eyes mumbling something unintelligible.

Gohan: So, you finally woke up huh?

The sound of Gohan's voice caused Inaho to turn her head in Gohan's direction to see both he and Himegami looking at her with there full school uniforms back on before responding.

Inaho: Gohan? Where am I?

Gohan: You're in the infirmary. According to the medic you fainted from over-exhaustion, that means you should be perfectly fine after just a little more rest.

Inaho: Gohan were you here all this time waiting for me to wake up?

Gohan: Of course I was! There was no way I was going to let anyone who got put into an infirmary because of my own stupidity be alone when they woke up!

Gohan's response to Inaho's question caused her to blush.

Inaho: (I can't believe he waited for me at my bedside to wake up! I was the one who made the decision to get involved and yet he's taking all the responsibility for what I did.)

Inaho: You're too kind Gohan, but really you shouldn't be taking all the blame. After all I was the one who made the choice to get involved in a fight that shouldn't have concerned me.

Hearing this, Gohan just shook his head at her.

Gohan: That is true, but if I hadn't froze out there in the middle of a fight that had just got serious then you would not have had to get involved in the first place. Either way you look at it I should not have done something so stupid out there, as a fighter I'm ashamed for doing something so shameful in the heat of battle. So please Inaho don't blame yourself for a mistake that I made.

At hearing Gohan's sincere words of regret, Inaho couldn't help herself anymore as she sat up abruptly from her bed and hugged Gohan tightly with a big smile on her face. This action surprised him as he wasn't expecting her to sit up and hug him out of nowhere and simultaneously embarrassed him as he could feel her generously sized breasts pressed up against him.

Inaho: You're too kind Gohan! I know this might be sudden but can we be friends? Because I'd love to be friends with someone as wonderful as you!

Gohan: Uhhh, sure! I'd love that.

Gohan's acceptance of her friendship made Inaho squeal in delight, which caused her to unknowingly press her chest against Gohan's body as she hugged him even tighter!

This situation got even worse for Gohan as the principal Minori rokujo herself along with Haruko chose that time to walk into the infirmary.

Minori appeared to have a look surprise on her face at the predicament that Gohan was in whilst Haruko had an undecipherable look on her face. Minori was quick to recover from her surprise however and walked up to Inaho to speak with her.

Minori: Oh ho, so you can get up already?

Inaho: Yeah, all thanks to you.

Minori looked relieved to hear that news.

Minori: Ah that's fantastic to hear! If something bad would've really happened to you then I'd be in trouble with the school director.

Inaho now looked a bit apologetic.

Inaho: I'm sorry for causing so much trouble.

After Inaho's apology both she ad Minori paused, as if there was nothing more to be said. This atmosphere was killed quick though as a blushing and embarrassed Haruko came up to Minori and let her have it.

Haruko: Is that all you have to say!

Minori regarded her with a look of confusion on her face.

Minori: Is there anything else to say?

Haruko: **WHAT?!** Is- isn't this an indecent relationship?

Gohan: (Indecent relationship? Surely it can't be that bad right?)

Minori took that opportunity to answer Gohan's question with her response.

Minori: Indecent eh? Doesn't matter kids or adults they would do it no?

The look on Minori's face changed to that of a mischievous one and neither Haruko or Gohan liked the look she had.

Minori: And also, these two will be sharing the same room together along with Inaho's friend Takeko in room seven.

Gohan and Haruko: ehhhhhhhhhh!?

Minori: Room seven is supposed to be a room for four people, If only Gohan were to use it, it would just be unfair.

Haruko at this point had had enough and practically screamed what she was saying at Minori.

Haruko: JUST WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC NONSENSE ARE YOU UTTERING!

The sound of Haruko's raised voice was enough to get Himegami, who at this point had been standing by the door doing nothing to think that it was getting too noisy for her tastes and that she should try to return to her room. This was until she remembered that her room mate was someone who she really didn't get along with due to her roommate's excessive religious practition. She was also acutely aware of the fact that now was her perfect chance to get a room transfer! With her mind made up, she made her move.

Kodama: Principal…

At the sound of Himegami's voice Minori turned her head around to address her.

Minori: Yeah, do you need me for something?

Kodama: Well its just that, lately my roommate has been obsessed with one weird religion and every night she keeps chanting some weird incantations and I can barely get any sleep.

At this point Himegami put on her best cute face with a little blush before making her request.

Kodama: If its possible, I wish to move to another room.

Minori: Ah, you came to the right place then! How about you move into room seven as well.

Haruko: he-hey, wait a minute! As the hostel head I will not accept those words!

At haruko's declaration Minori turned to respond to her with challenging glint in her eye.

Minori: I am the boss here Haruko, not you.

This caused Haruko to shut up in dismay for a bit as Himegami accepted Minori's offer and would now be moving in with Gohan, Inaho and Takeko.

Haruko: No, that won't do, I just…

At this point everyone had turned to hear what Haruko would. As she spoke though, she ended up saying something she had not meant to say, nor did she know where it had come from.

Haruko: **I WILL NOT ALLOW ALL OF THESE GIRLS TO BE ALONE WITH MY GOHAN!**

After the last utterance of words left her mouth, Haruko realised what she had said and begn to blush fifty shades of red, as did Gohan who had heard her words.

Haruko: (Oh my god, why did I just say that!? Sure I got to have a talk with Gohan as we came to Tenbi but still, I barely even know him! So where did that come from?!)

Minori: (Her Gohan huh, This could be interesting.)

Minori: Well since you seem so adamant about that, I'll have you be in room seven too!

From Minori's statement Gohan came out of his blushing mess in surprise at having four roommates now. Before he could say anything he heard Inaho, who still had arms wrapped around him speak to him.

Inaho: Wow hehe, things are sure getting lively here huh Gohan.

Gohan had to nod his head in agreement to that. Things were certainly going to get interesting in his life with everything he was going to be dealing with from now on.

Inaho: By the way Gohan, allow me to show you my thanks for showing me so much concern and kindness.

Before Gohan could ask how she would do that, Inaho leaned forward and kissed Gohan on the cheek. This caused Gohan to blush one last time for the kiss she gave him.

Haruko having seen this display of affection as had Minori and Himegami went off on another tirade about indecency as Gohan had only one thought going on currently.

Gohan: (Maybe this is just my hormones talking but, I really think I'm going to love being at this school.)

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter! Man I gotta tell you all, it feels good to be back!**

 **I'll make sure to add the power levels for the characters in next chapter. See you then guys on the next chapter of dbz x maken-ki!**


End file.
